vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chasing the Devil’s Tail
Chasing the Devil’s Tail is the seventh episode of the second season of The Originals and the twenty-ninth episode of the series overall. Summary GOING AFTER EVERYTHING ESTHER LOVES — When Klaus discovers that Elijah has been afflicted by Esther's magic he heads to the Bayou in search of an antidote, but quickly realizes he's not alone. Armed with intel gathered by Aiden, Hayley teams up with him, Marcel, Camille and Josh and launches a plan to take down Vincent by exploiting his one weakness. Meanwhile, with Esther determined to carry out her plan, Vincent and Kaleb are forced to reconsider their own strategies. Intrigued by Davina's unwavering attempts to create an unlinking spell, Kol lets her in on some secrets from his past and brings her to a place he frequented in 1914. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Chase Coleman as Oliver (corpse) *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith/Finn Mikaelson *Sonja Sohn as Lenore/Esther Mikaelson *Daniel Sharman as Kaleb Westphall/Kol Mikaelson *Colin Woodell as Aiden *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner *Lloyd Owen as Ansel Co-Starring *Aiden Flowers as Young Klaus (flashback) *Perry Cox as Young Elijah (flashback/hallucination) Uncredited *Nina Dobrev as Tatia (archive footage/flashback) Trivia * Antagonists: Esther, Finn and Kol. * Klaus tries to break Esther's spell on Elijah by entering his mind but he is thrown out. * Jackson saves Hayley from being killed by Finn. * Klaus kills his father, Ansel, because he knew Hope is still alive. ** It is established through Ansel that at least some werewolves can sense and be drawn to the newly born members of their bloodline in their wolf forms. This is how he knew Hope is alive, because he was drawn to where Hope lived with Rebekah during Full Moons while he was transformed. * Kol reveals to Davina that unlike the rest of his siblings, he actually tapped into his witch heritage as a child and practiced witchcraft prior to being turned into a vampire. ** He also said he considered himself a child prodigy, and stated that it was losing his access to magic upon being made an Original Vampire that made him act out for the majority of his life. * Kol tells Davina that he wants to create a new version of the white oak ash dagger (by turning it from silver to gold) that will work on Klaus, and convinces her to help him by telling her that it will allow her to neutralize Klaus while still protecting her friends in Klaus' sireline. * Hayley bites Camille to lure Finn into their trap, and then gives her blood to help Camille recover. ** This marks the first time Hayley uses her vampire/hybrid blood to heal someone. * Finn and Kol are captured by Hayley and Marcel. * Camille is captured by Esther as retaliation for Ansel's death. ** However, it is revealed in The Brothers That Care Forgot that Camille merely subdued with herbs and was only briefly in Esther's captivity while Esther prepared Camille's body as a potential vessel for Rebekah. Once Esther was finished, Camille was returned to her apartment with no memories of the experience. *Elijah has a brief flash of him and Tatia as he's talking with Klaus. * Marcel reveals that several of Kieran's dark objects, such as the Cursed Shackles, were created about a hundred years before by a turncoat witches. The shackles were then used by the Human Faction against group of witches called the Voodoo Queens. ** It was later revealed in The Originals: The Awakening webseries that the majority of the dark objects in Kieran's secret apartment were made by Mary-Alice Claire and her friend Astrid, under Kol Mikaelson's instruction. Body Count * Ansel - chest sliced open with a sword; killed by Klaus. Continuity * Davina was last seen in Red Door. * When Kol clutches his arm on the floor of the motel room, Davina touches him on the shoulder then removes her hand as she kneels in front of him. In the next shot (less than half a second later), her hand is once again falling off of Kol's shoulder. * Tatia was last seen in the Red Door in the flashback to 10th century Mystic Falls. In this episode, she only appeared as a flash of Elijah's memory upon awakening from Esther's spell. * Davina and Kol have been hiding out from Klaus in a motel since the events of Red Door. * Kol's Playhouse was first seen in the second part of The Originals: The Awakening. * Hayley's mother and father are mentioned. They were last mentioned in From a Cradle to a Grave. * Nick was mentioned. He was last seen in Live and Let Die. Locations *New Orleans, Louisiana **The Abattoir **The Bayou **Marcel's Loft **Vincent/Finn's Office **Motel **St. Anne's Church Behind the Scenes *This is Tyler Cook's favorite episode in the season.https://twitter.com/tyleredits/status/534413519358156800 Cultural References * Kol says to Esther, "Davina's never gonna trust me if she thinks I'm just a flying monkey to the wicked witch," a reference to the 1939 film The Wizard of Oz. In this reference, Esther plays the role of the wicked witch. Quotes |-|Extended Promo= :Kol as Kaleb: "You want to take down Klaus, right? I've wanted one thing for years. To drive a dagger into his heart." :Esther as Lenore: "I want that stake. I don't care what you have to do to get it." :Klaus: "Our mother thinks she will win." :Hayley: "We'll go after everything that she loves." :Klaus: "Have I made you proud, father?" |-|Webclip 1= :Klaus: "I know you are locked in battle. However deep in your mind our mother has set the stage, hear my voice. Our mother thinks she will win because she has left you alone, but you are not alone. Let me in. Let me help end whatever torment she has forced upon you." :Hayley: "What are you doing?" |-|Webclip 2= :Cami: "He hasn't called. He thinks he's protecting me, but I don't think I want to be protected. Truth be told, I don't think I want to be around him anymore at all." :Finn as Vincent: "Well, that's a nice piece of progress. What's on your mind?" :Cami: "I was wondering, I ... I know this is like horribly unprofessional, but I was hoping I could get a new advisor." :Finn: "You aren't finding our lessons productive?" :Cami: "No, no, that's not it. They've been great. You're really getting to know me. I just, I want to get to know you too." |-|Inside Clip= :Cami: "Vincent, Finn, whoever he is. I think he likes me." :Marcel: "I don't know if I'd call that good news." :Cami: "Don't you get it? I'm his blind spot. If he's distracted, he's vulnerable, which means I can help take him down." :Finn to Cami: "That's a nice piece of progress." :Hayley to Marcel: "We're going to take down Finn Mikaelson today and considering how he treated your vampires I assumed you would want in on the bloodbath." :Klaus to Elijah: "Our mother thinks she will win because she has left you alone. But you are not alone." :Klaus to Ansel: "Stop following me." :Klaus to Ansel: "My mother brought you back from the dead. My sense of strategy tells me it wasn't to play a father son game of hide and seek." :Klaus to Ansel: "Now kindly piss off. I'm in a hurry to help my real family." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 2x07 Sneak Peek "Chasing the Devil’s Tail" (HD) Season 2 Episode 7 The Originals - Chasing The Devil's Tail Clip 1 The Originals - Inside Chasing The Devil's Tail Pictures |-|Promotional= Full-image3.jpeg Full-image4.jpeg Full-image5.jpeg Full-image.jpeg OR207B 0319b.jpg Full-image1.jpeg Full-image2.jpeg |-|Screencaps= Normal_TheOriginals207-0013Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0028Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0033Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0040Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0042Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0057KlausElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0069Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0070Elijah-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0087KlausElijahHayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0118KlausHayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0172Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0174Oliver.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0209JacsonOliver.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0213Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0226Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0234Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0276HayleyJackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0282Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0288HayleyAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0309HayleyAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0313Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0328Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0331Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0341Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0390Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0410Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0411Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0421Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0443DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0444DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0495Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0503Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0532DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0538LenoreVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0563Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0581Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0612KlausAnsel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0638Ansel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0645Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0674DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0675Klaeb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0743Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0754Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0761Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0768JoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0790Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0802Josh.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0808Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0821Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0854KlausAnsel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0926KlausAnsel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0948Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0953Ansel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0962Ansel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0980Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0986Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1011Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1047Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1049Ansel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1052Ansel-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1055KlausAnsel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1064Ansel-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1085DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1138Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1143Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1148Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1158Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1183KalebDavina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1215Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1238Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1245Davina-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1288CamiVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1291Vincent.jpeg|Cami Vincent Normal_TheOriginals207-1295Cami.jpeg|Cami Vincent Normal_TheOriginals207-1333Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1343CamiVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1383Ansel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1391Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1439Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1440Ansel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1444Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1451Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1453Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1473HayleyCami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1476Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1498Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1503JoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1515Josh.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1536Hayley.jpeg|Hayley Cami Normal_TheOriginals207-1538Cami.jpeg|Hayley Cami Normal_TheOriginals207-1620Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1621Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1654Davina-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1657DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1686Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1688Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1751KlausAnsel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1785Ansel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1813KlausAnsel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1817Ansel-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1828Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1838Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1855Davina-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1860Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1866Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1878Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1895VincentAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1918Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1974Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1976Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1984Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1991Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1999HayleyJackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2003Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2005Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2022KlausElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2061Klaus-Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2063Elijah-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2136Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2139Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2164Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2170Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2193Hayley-Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2217Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2225Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2253Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2256Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2303Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2327Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2349Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2367KlausElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2387Ansel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2398DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2403DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2409Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2415Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2417Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2429Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2439Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2447Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2457Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2466Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2479Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2484Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2491Lanore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2523MarcelHayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2528Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2531Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2534Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2545Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2548KlausElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2558Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2561KlausElijah.jpeg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Two Category:Episodes featuring all main characters